Super Kabobby Isn't So Super Anymore
by Pumpernickel Muffin
Summary: He wasn’t surprised that Jimmy’s return meant there was no more need for him. How could the new foreign kid be high up in anyone’s ranks?


This is a oneshot I wrote for the September/October fanfic challenge on . So forgive its shortness. First of all, Bakhaeristan is supposed to be pronounced like back-hair-istan. I just thought that Bakhaeristan looked more like the name of a country than a derrogatory name for a man named stan, who just so happened to have lots of back hair. But that's just me.

* * *

Bolbi sighed as he flipped through his collection of Monkey Boys CDs. It was times like these when he really missed Bakhaeristan. Finally deciding on a CD, he popped it into his boom box and smiled as the Eastern European rock music filled his room.

He took off his space pirate helmet and looked down at it. "Super Kabobby is no match for Dr. Science." He tossed it away into the bottomless pit of his closet.

He wasn't surprised that Jimmy's return meant there was no more need for him. How could the new foreign kid be high up in anyone's ranks? His sisters Ignishka and Jael faced the same problems in their grades. No one wanted to hang out with people who could only speak broken English.

Bolbi could only be a loner for so long…

"They not even care when I fall in cell of indignity," he admitted that he had enjoyed that cell, but it didn't change the fact that none of them tried to help him get out. They obviously didn't know what the cell of indignity really was. They most likely hadn't even given him a second thought.

Bolbi flopped down on his bed and stared at his cork board filled to the max with photos of Bakhaeristan. He smiled faintly at the largest one in the center, which was of him and his friends. Niko and Kasper were to his left, and his would-be girlfriend Marcelina all surrounded him. It had been taken the day before he and his family left for the US.

The other photos were a mixture of random pictures of his old house and hometown. He wanted to remember the old cobblestone streets left over from when his tiny country had been a part of the Roman Empire many hundreds of years ago. While the streets were in ruin due to a severe economic decline in the late nineteenth century, it was one thing he didn't want to forget. Each stone paving the street told a different story. Each stone had been the cause of many children's injuries. Each stone was a reminder of better times for his country.

Hearing a small noise by the door, Bolbi turned to see his younger sister Jael standing there. She timidly stepped in, before running full on towards him. Her green eyes were holding back tears. Without a word, Bolbi spread his arms out and allowed her to fall into them.

"Sarah and Haley were mean to me again today," Jael closed her eyes, letting her tears fall. "They talk like me and make mean faces."

"They not worth crying. You find friends soon. Sooner than me."

"Nobody like Jael."

"Everybody like you. In Bakhaeristan, you have more friends than is possible to count. Soon America will see that you awesome," Bolbi ruffled his sister's hair.

She pouted and looked away in her typical eight-year-old style. "Sarah and Haley tell everybody Jael stupid because I can't speak English good."

"We all learn English right soon. Then they not say that anymore." Jael smiled and hugged her brother one last time before walking out of his room. Bolbi sighed and looked at his cork board again. In the upper right corner was the picture from his eleventh birthday. Marcelina, Niko and Kasper had fought—literally hitting each other—over who would get to borrow Bolbi's brand new Monkey Boys CD. In the end, none of them had borrowed it. He had moved four weeks later.

"Marcelina would have been first. She always first," he said. Faintly, he heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. After a couple rings he realized no one else was going to get it, so he stood and hurried over to the phone. He picked it up and said hello, a bit surprised to hear the voice on the other end.

"Super Kabobby, we need you! Dr. Science has been captured by the Tofunater and is being held in his evil headquarters! Ultralord needs backup!"


End file.
